


quickthorn

by havisham



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French, Dublin Murders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nearly Unbearable Sexual Tension That Cannot And Should Not Be Resolved, Partnership, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: I will know you want me goneto the fairies and their jilting. I will knowyou want me buried in the deep green fieldwhere god knows what is rotting.Rob knows they can't. But knowing and wanting are different things.
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Rob Reilly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	quickthorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Rob and Cassie, they made a fine (beautiful) couple. The mission required them to be -- that was the problem. They worked almost too well together. That led to -- bad things. Or could, if he left it. 

But Rob knew not to ruin the one thing in his life that _worked._

(At least. Not yet.) 

Still, it was hard not to admire his ring on her hand. Then, after the arrests, that same hand -- cut in the ensuing fistfight. He wanted to kiss away the blood. She saw. She knew. 

But he wouldn’t. She wouldn’t. 

The temptation, though.

How it _burned._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Siobhán Campbell](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49977/quickthorn). 
> 
> I'm mildly obsessed with the faerie-tinged implications of _Into the Woods_ ~~and hope Rob and Cassie's relationship isn't too far off from the books, eep.~~ I just couldn't resist touching on their tortured dynamic a bit.


End file.
